bookofsinfandomcom-20200213-history
Stag
Stag is a serene hunter that like many members of his tribe was cursed with a diseases known as Stoneflesh that progressively covers his flesh in rough protrusions. =History= Stag was a natural born hunter, excelling at tracking animals with ease from a young age. He and his sister Thorn were born with the genetic condition that was rampant in the bloodline, though their case developed and an alarmingly accelerated rate. Stag in particular became so covered in growths that by soon after entering adulthood he was nearly immobilized. He set out with his sister in hopes of finding a rumored healer that could cure such diseases. The two eventually found the fabled healer, but soon found that he could only cure the sick by absorbing the affliction into himself. Thorn refused to allow the man to take on his pain, especially with the fact that he would be unable to cure the rest of the village. So they continued their quest, hoping to find a cure somewhere else. Thorn and Stag then went to investigate a nearby village that was told be be suffering a similar condition. When they went to see if the stories were true, they were attacked by fearful villagers who believed them to be infected. The local disease known as Bloodspur was quite different. It could be spread by blood to blood contact, and exhibited signs of mania and madness in addition to an alarming healing factor that would quickly transform the infected into unrecognizable tangles of spikes. One of the medical officers was quick to realize there was something different about the siblings, and rescued them from being sent to the skewer pit were the infected were disposed. He held them until he was confident they were of no threat to the others, around which point the Wanderers came into the town in hopes of providing aid. They were unable to create anything to combat Stoneflesh, but Thorn and Stag agreed to join the Wanderers in hopes of coming across a new solution. While traveling together, Stag grew quite close to his fellow teammate Pearl, largely due to the fact that her armored body was impervious to harm from his jagged touch. Neither of them were physically capable of a physical relationship, but their companionship allowed them both to achieve a new level of happiness. Stag was quite uncomfortable with Pearl either from jealousy or a desire to protect her brother, but eventually saw the benefit of their relationship. Stag soon developed problems breathing as the Stoneflesh spread to his internal organs. Knowing his time was near, he said his goodbyes and went to meditate at the top of a hill. He told Thorn not to be upset, but soon became unable to speak. The others excused themselves, but Thorn asked that Pearl stay. The three sat together in silence the whole night. As they left in the morning Pearl began to saw something to Thorn, but she interrupted her by simply saying that she knew. The Wanderers left Stag in the wooded area, sitting silently in a pose of tranquility. His boney flesh proved resistant to erosion, and he stayed there like a statue for an unknown amount of time. =Abilities= Stag's Stoneflesh left him highly resistant to most forms of damage, but it's advanced stage left him with very little maneuverability. The rough texture also would have added a level of bite to his physical attacks, though his pacifist nature make it so he only ever acts in self defense. =Personality= Stag was always incredible calm and reserved, even in moments of crisis. His introspective attitute also made it so he never made others aware of his constant state of pain and discomfort from his rock-like flesh. He was a strong silent type, though expressed himself with considerable elegance when necessary. Category:Characters